The present invention relates generally to devices for locating equipment about a user, and more particularly to such devices being used to enhance the features of personal safety devices worn by a user about their head, such as eye protectors and ear engaging members (e.g., hearing protectors).
The need for locating equipment about a user, and in particular their head has long been recognized among those concerned with convenience as well as health and safety issues. However, most experts in this field would acknowledge that this effort has room for needed improvements. For example, personal protective devices have proliferated, yet there still remain needs to enhance convenience and/or use compliance. Workers who should use these devices often do not, or use them only under duress from their employers. The lack of worker compliance with safety rules is exacerbated by the fact that currently available personal protection enhancement devices are often uncomfortable, clumsy to use, to limited in their use, and/or perform poorly. Fortunately, as personal equipment and personal protection devices become more comfortable and perform better, worker compliance with their use should also improve.
Accordingly, while various types of personal equipment locating devices exist in the art, there remains a need for a device that helps overcome one or more of the aforementioned problems. The applicant has surprisingly invented such a device, as discussed further herein.